Otro kenma? Una kenma?
by yukii04
Summary: si de la nada cayera del cielo una kenma mujer... como afectaría la relacion de kenma y kuro? como seria? sentiría lo mismo que kenma? advertencias: lemmon, yaoi, trió, violación, kenma fem. kuroxken kenxkenfem kuroxkenfem kurofrmxkenfem (que confuso xD)


**Otro kenma? Una kenma?**

 **Advertencias: yaoi (referencias yuri) trios, lemmon, violación, una kenma mujer.**

 **Haikyuu no es de mi propiedad, sino ya sería un yaoi.**

 **Kuro x kenma**

 **Kuro x kenma fem**

 **Kuro fem x kenma fem**

 **Kenma x kenma fem**

La práctica de nekoma estaba terminando y entre lev y kuro estaban doblando la red para ya guardarla, cuando algo magnifico (para kuro) brilló sobre ellos. Todo el equipo dejó su tarea para ver la gran luz azul sobre la red. En cuestión de segundos algo salió disparado de la brillante luz y cayó directamente a la red, la cual frenó el impacto pero no lo detuvo. Una chica con el uniforme de su colegio, pelo rubio con raíces marrones y los ojos cerrados por la inconciencia que el golpe provocó.

…

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que la chica vio fue a lev a escasos centímetros de ella y, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, comenzó a gritar.

-¡AAAAHHH ALEJA, ALEJA!- gritó con una voz fina. Lev asustado retrocedió y se escondió tras el cesto de pelotas.

-hola, soy kuro, el capitán de nekoma ¿puedo tener el honor de conocer tu nombre?- se presentó acercándose despacio a la chica que se encontraba sobre las colchonetas con las piernas contra su pecho.

-¿k-kuro-nee?—preguntó confundida relajándose un poco.

-¿te llamas "kuro-nee"?- preguntó lev asustado aún por el grito.

-n-no, yo soy… ken-kenma—dijo nerviosa. En menos de dos segundos todo nekoma estaba mirando al chico que estaba sentado a un lado de la cancha jugando videojuegos, devuelta a la chica, devuelta al chico.

-kenma… kenma ¿qué?- preguntó kuro buscando descartar la teoría que todo nekoma había tenido.

-kozume kenma, segundo año de nekoma- dijo tranquilizándose ante la mirada de kuro.

-¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?- preguntó manteniendo la calma.

-kuro-nee me dijo que no podía ir conmigo a casa porque tenía que practicar con las de primer año y que valla sola… tomé mi nuevo juego y estaba en la partida del nivel 23 cuando se trabó y lo sacudí y empezó a brillar y… me resbalé por la lluvia y la consola golpeo mi cabeza… y ya lo siguiente es estar aquí- dijo tranquila haciendo memoria de lo ocurrido.

-¿practicar que?- preguntó el capitán.

-voleibol- respondió.

-¿juegas?-

-si-

-¿qué posición?-

-armador-

-¿te gusta?-

-la verdad no, pero kuro-nee me obliga-

-ya, esto es decimado, lev tráelo- ordenó el azabache.

-¿a-a quién?- preguntó confundida.

-a ti- una sonrisa de lado iluminó los labios de kuro haciendo que la chica soltara una risilla boba.

Lev trajo cargado del cuello de la campera a kenma que solo permanecía hecho bolita con su consola entre las manos. El ruso lo dejó en el suelo frente a kuro y se alejó por el miedo que la chica le causa. El capitán tomó el videojuego haciendo que este alzara la vista y lo mirara ofendido.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó kenma.

-¿Cómo rayos no se dio cuenta?- preguntó por lo bajo taketora.

-conócete- dijo señalando a la chica sobre los colchones que kenma no llegaba a ver. Este lentamente se puso de pie y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a la chica, que no tardó en hacer lo mismo… sumado a un grito ahogado.

-t-tu—dijo kenma… hombre mirando perplejo su reflejo.

…

Todo el equipo de nekoma se empeñó en averiguar qué pasó con ken-chan (apodo que le pusieron para no confundirse con kenma) pero ya iban dos días sin respuestas a la investigación. Ken-chan estaba viviendo con kuro, porque aunque a todos les parecía mejor idea que viviera con kenma, si este llegaba a su casa y decía algo como "mamá ella soy yo de otra dimensión, no le hablen, estaremos en mi cuarto" sería demasiado raro, y no querían que más adultos de los necesarios se involucraran. Así que estaba viviendo con kuro, que vivía solo… al menos temporalmente. Si bien a kenma no le agradaba la idea de que kuro viva con una chica, intentaba tranquilizarse pensando en que él no se le tiraría encima y que el capitán no intentaría pasarse con él.

En este momento hay una tormenta torrencial y como a kenma, a ken-chan le aterran. Serán alrededor de las tres de la mañana cuando la pequeña teñida se escabulló de la cama que le había hecho kuro para ir a la habitación de este. Se arrodillo en la cama del mayor y comenzó a picarlo en la mejilla para que despertara.

-kuro-nii—susurraba en un intento por despertarlo de la manera más humana posible. En eso un trueno resonó por toda la casa y ella muy asustada una cuenta se dio de la rapidez con la que entró en las cobijas del azabache y se acostó sobre su pecho. Otro trueno sonó y ella apretó más el agarre que tenía con la remera de kuro- kyyyy

Ante el chillido, el capitán abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la chica en su pecho- ¿le temes a los truenos?- preguntó acomodándose. Ella asintió, cosa que a kuro le sorprendió. Kenma no lo admitiría jamás, aunque él ya lo supiera- estoy aquí

Ken-chan comenzó a llorar en el pecho de kuro—extraño a mi kuro-nee—dijo escondiendo su rostro en la remera del otro. Kuro no tenía ni idea de que hacer, solo la abrazó y dejó un suave beso en sus raíces.

El azabache no era estúpido ni mucho menos, en este poco tiempo que pasó con la chica entendió muy bien que estaba enamorada de kuro-nee. Pero en el momento que sintió su remera mojarse de lágrimas cayó en cuenta de algo. Esa chica era kenma, da igual que no tuviera pene, los sentimientos y emociones por todo eran los de kenma, aunque ella sea un poco más expresiva, así que según sus cálculos… ¿kenma hombre estaba enamorado de él?

Kuro puso a ken-chan debajo de él y vio su cara de nerviosismo total. Besó su cuello y se acercó a sus labios sin soltar el suave agarre que mantenían presas las manos de la menor- ¿que sientes por tu kuro-nee?

-la-la amo- dijo segura apretando los parpados.

-¿eres lesbiana?—preguntó ronco.

-no, no lo sé, solo sé lo que siento por ella—dijo bajando la mirada y relajando los músculos. Otro trueno sonó y por el miedo, en busca de distracción besó a kuro de forma rápida.

-no soy mujer, pero soy ella- dijo kuro sobre sus labios.

-¿y tú que sientes por kenma?- dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su nuca. No obtuvo respuesta, solo un beso desesperado que le sacó un pequeño gemido por la sorpresa- se kuro-nee por una noche, kuro-nii-

-lo seré- dijo antes de que los truenos desaparecieran para ken-chan por el resto de la noche.

…

No eran cuidadosos, y eso es lo que a kenma más le molestaba. Cuando iba a verlos a las prácticas se sonrojaba cuando kuro la miraba, ella le sonreía y se iban tomados de la mano. Kenma podía contener sus celos por el hecho de que el plan para devolverla de donde salió ya estaba dando frutos… al fin. Pero ver cuando kuro se la llevó al patio trasero del colegio y comenzó a besarla con desesperación, tal que cuando se separaron un hilo de saliva colgó entre sus labios, fue lo que lo sobrepasó. Esa tarde si mal no recordaba, los padres le dijeron que irían de viaje de trabajo, en su momento no le importó en lo más mínimo, pero ahora traería buenos resultados.

Esa tarde él armador insistió en que su contraparte pase aunque sea una noche en su casa para hablar de cosas "más personales" o eso fue lo que le dijo a kuro. El azabache le había conseguido un pequeño camisón de tirantes blanco que apenas llegaba a la parte baja de los glúteos. Y así se encontraba en la casa de kenma. La casa de este no era tan grande como la de kuro, así que simplemente dormirían en su habitación con un fotón en el suelo para él.

-¿por qué haces eso?- preguntó kenma acomodando la cama y ella lo miraba atenta desde el suelo.

-oh, mi consola no tiene más carga y no tengo nad—explicaba el por qué no paraba de mirarlo hasta que la interrumpió.

-¿Por qué juegas con kuro?- dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

Ella se palideció, efectivamente el azabache tenía razón, lo habían hablado, el hecho de que sentían lo mismo en las dos dimensiones era innegable- extraño a MI kuro-nee—

-no es mi culpa- dijo totalmente serio al punto de dar miedo.

-díselo- ken-chan abrió los ojos e inclinó la cabeza dando un aire tétrico que no duró mucho.

-¿¡me estas tomando el pelo!? ¡Que dos chicas estén juntas es la fantasía de medio mundo! Que dos chicos estén juntos es…-no podía continuar, le dolía.

-hermoso- dijo ella ya de pie a su lado, mirándolo con expresión de ternura. Kenma no tardó mucho en reaccionar al tacto de la otra, porque aunque se había perdido en los ojos idénticos a los suyos, sintió la mano más pequeña que se posaba en su brazo. La levantó del suelo y la tiró en la cama -¿q-que haces?

-deberías saberlo… yo- dijo en tono de burla entes de saltar sobre ella aprisionando su cuerpo.

-n-no me toques, solo kuro-nee me puede tocar- dice intentando zafarse del agarre.

-y kuro-nii—soltó una risita en su cuello entes de morderlo.

Esa noche parecía sacada de una película de terror para ella. Estaba en otra dimensión a punto de ser violada por ella misma. Kenma mordía, besaba y succionaba el cuello de la chica; ella se quejaba, pateaba y gritaba sin caso alguno. Ken-chan ya tenía el camisón mal puesto, dejando ver los pequeños pechos blancos que eran invadidos por el éxtasis que no quería recibir al sentir las caricias y pellizcos que kenma le daba. Tomó un pezón en su boca y bajo su mano libre a las bragas de la chica. No podía retirar el peso que ejercía sobre ella porque si no se terminaría. Lo más rápido que pudo, retiró las bragas y se colocó entre sus piernas tomándola del cuello para que no se escapara. Aunque le costó, logró meter en ella la punta de su miembro. Ken-chan soltó un pequeño gemido, que fue reemplazado por un grito de dolor al sentir todo su pene ingresar en ella sin preocupación previa.

-¿te gusta ken-chan?- preguntó con una sonrisa sádica kenma.

-¡N-NO! ¡D-duele! Qui-talo—gritaba intentando huir.

Kenma aumentó el ritmo de las envestidas deleitándose con la sangre que se escurría ente sus piernas. Ken-chan no paraba de gritar y pedir piedad, no se imaginaba a ella misma siendo tan sádica y dominante. Le dolía, ardía, era demasiado grande para haber entrado sin cuidado. Mordió su labio inferior para contener los gritos, al menos no le daría la satisfacción de escucharla cuando estaba empezando a gemir, porque aunque le doliera como si tuviera un taladro dentro, no puede negar que gracias a la sangre como lubricante se sentía mucho mejor. El metálico sabor a sangre inundo su boca y sintió la necesidad de abrirla, lo que se convertiría en un grave error. Kenma adentro su lengua y comenzó a jugar con la ajena mientras que aumentaba aún más el ritmo de las envestidas.

Ken-chan alcanzó el orgasmo en el momento en el que kenma volvió a jugar con sus pezones. Se dejó caer en la cama como una muñeca para él. Tomó su pierna y la colocó en su hombro. Aumentó el ritmo y acabó dentro de ella sin poder contenerse más. Se desplomó sobre ella sin mucho cuidado y suspiró con resignación.

-l-lo lamento… estaba enojado y…- intentó decir el armador.

-está bien- no lo estaba, le había generado un trauma psicológico de por vida. Pero entendía lo que le pasaba y le pareció disimular las sensaciones negativas.

-cuando vuelvas se lo diré a kuro- dijo sobre el pecho desnudo de la chica.

-yo también… la extraño—suspiró viendo el techo.

…

¿Un trio? Era una locura… pero ya estaban en eso. Kenma le había contado a kuro lo mucho que ken-chan extraña a kuro-nee y le dijo que había que hacer que la última noche valiera la pena. Mañana mandarían a ken-chan devuelta a su dimensión y aunque kenma le guardara algo de rencor (y ella a él) quería hacerla feliz por la última noche.

Pero ella quería ayudar un poco con la relación de los otros dos. Así que hablo con kuro y le dijo que no quería que ninguno entrara en ella, así que ayudó a kenma y a kuro en su primer acto sexual anal. Kenma estaba moviéndose sobre el azabache, auto penetrándose con el pene de este. Ken-chan estaba sentada sobre el pecho de kuro sintiendo los dedos de este entrara y salir. Las manos de kenma volvían a jugar con el pecho de ella y el la besaba sin contenerse. La verdad es que kuro no podía pedir mejor vista.

…

Al regresar a su dimensión, ken-chan colocó su juego en su escritorio y fue corriendo a la casa de su amiga. La miró seria y tragó saliva.

-T-TE AMO MÁS QUE A LOS VIDEOJUEGOS KURO-NEE—gritó en un intento por no arrepentirse- sé que somos chicas pero…- continuó al no oír respuesta.

La chica de largos cabellos negros no emitió ningún sonido, no era necesario. Solo la tomó del brazo, abrazándola de tal forma que quedaran pegadas. La besó. Entraron a la casa de la mayor sin despegarse ni por un segundo.

…

Luego de regresar a ken-chan a u dimensión el camino de vuelta a casa para kenma y kuro fue largo y silencioso. Kenma llegó a su casa y se detuvo viendo a kuro caminar a la que sigue. Cuando el mayor estaba sacando sus llaves, corrió a él y lo tomó de la campera. Kuro no se movía, ni lo miraba.

-t-te amo, incluso más que a mis videojuegos… si prefieres a las chicas yo…yo – intentó decir. Kuro terminó de abrir la puerta y se dio vuelta. Tomó el brazo de kenma, abrazándolo de tal forma que quedaran pegados. Lo besó. Entraron a la casa de la mayor sin despegarse ni por un segundo.

Se amaban, y tuvo que caer una chica del cielo para velo.

 **Fin.**

 **Si, es raro, lo sé. Como yo.**

 **Bessos yukii…**


End file.
